


[Podfic] the only bike in night vale

by treeprince



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, all he wants is a backie, carlos the scientist learns how to flirt, how is a scientist meant to resist that?, it's the only bike in the whole of town, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeprince/pseuds/treeprince
Summary: Cecil Palmer owns the only bike in Night Vale. That isveryscientifically interesting.Podfic version.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic] the only bike in night vale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writevale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writevale/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the only bike in night vale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184028) by [writevale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writevale/pseuds/writevale). 

**Title**: the only bike in night vale

**Author**: writevale

**Reader**: treeprince

**Length**: 36:10

**Link**: [Listen or download on Google drive.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UVVfwyxC1t4RYj0rh2nOdFLBuvmukY_X/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time doing a podfic and it was a lot of fun! hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
